warriorcatsuntoldtalesfandomcom-20200214-history
ThunderClan
ThunderClan is the default clan that new players begin in, assuming that they do not choose to be a rogue, by choosing to skip the tutorial when they first start the game, so the player never has to unlock it in the bonus shop, unlike the three other clans. Clan Info As a forest-based clan, the majority of ThunderClan's prey, such as mice, squirrels and thrushes, come from the surrounding woodland. Frogs and rabbits can be found one tile west of the training area, the only place they can be found in ThunderClan. ThunderClan warriors have a bonus to their combat ability, making the game easier when battling against enemies. The two ThunderClan guards, who are positioned at the entrance of camp, are Roseheart and Dragonsoul, both of whom were designed by two users who won a contest during the production of Version 15. ThunderClan's recruiter is Greystorm, the tutorial's former mentor, who sits one block west from the main ThunderClan camp. Greystorm can only be seen when you are a rogue/loner. ThunderClan's trainer is Maplestripe, and was named by the winner of a video contest held during the production of Version 15, just as the clan guards were. Versions 1-15 ThunderClan's camp has changed over time, and these are the changes from Version 1 onward: *Mates were added to the right side of camp. *Greystorm, the ThunderClan recruiter (and mentor), have been added. *Version 15: ThunderClan guards have been changed to reflect contest winners. *A den added for sleeping. You can only sleep if it is 9 pm or later in game time. When you sleep it heals 25 percent of your health. *Apprentices are added, purchasable in the Bonus Shop *Apprentices can now become warriors. *Version 15: Trainer Maplestripe was added to the right side of the camp. *In Leaf-bare, if the player is the Medicine Cat's Assistant, Longkit will go missing and the player can go on a quest to find him. Finding Longkit If the player is the Medicine Cat's assistant, Bramblekit will ask you to find Longkit in Leaf-bare. He will say that he can't find Longkit and he doesn't know where he is. Bramblekit will also say "He could be dead!" at the start of the quest. One may find him next to the Great Sycamore, one tile to the right of the eastern camp tile and one tile left of Snakerocks. If the player arrives too late, they will instead find a cross, which represents the space where Longkit died. If one finds Longkit before this happens, you can talk to him and heal him with any herb. Even if someone fails to save him in time, Longkit's death doesn't affect the game in any way after this event. Longkit dies by 1:00 in the game Trivia *Greystorm is both the player's mentor (during the game tutorial) and ThunderClan's recruiter. *During the kit stage of the tutorial, when the player is trying to help cure Treekit's belly ache, burying the chervil will stop the player from progressing further. The chervil cannot be dug back up until the player talks to Cloudleaf. Category:Clan Category:ThunderClan Category:Warrior Life Category:Warrior Life Redirect Category:ThunderClan Redirect Category:Territory Category:Redirect Category:Characters Redirect Category:Cats Redirect Category:Cats